DmC: Naruto's Awakening
by TenshinG
Summary: REWRITTEN STORY -Naruto awakens his heritage and learns the truth about his past from his Foster parents and his brother. He fallows his deep roots of his strength and fights for his loved ones and ending the life of Mundus tyrannical life along his new comrades and Brother, of his organization. The Order.


**DmC: Naruto's Awakening**

**Read the disclaimer!:** I do not owe Naruto nor Devil May Cry/ DmC . It is owned by those smart jerks Masashi Kishimoto and Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and Ninja

Theory.

* * *

_*Out of Darkness- Devil May Cry 4*_

_Prologue _

_Something's have always been; there were always been angels and there always been demons, and they always been at constant war, the forces of good and evil colliding._

_And there's always been a third race . . ._

_Nephilim's, Half-angel and half-demon. _

_Hunted by the minions of the demon king Mundus, due to the fear of the legend that only a Nephilim can slay a demon king._

_Bodies piled on top of each other, there laid the hundred bodies of the innocent Nephilim's. Suddenly a miracle happened, there bodies' combined and formed a tree. A tree that held great power._

_Shinju_

_Or so what humans called, but in reality it was the Nephilim's grave._

_One day a fruit that only grows once every millennium was born unto that tree_

_God forbidden the humans from touching the fruit or go near it or else they shall bring upon a horrible Curse to the world._

_But after countless of war's and conflicts, a princess foolishly rose and thought that it be at everyone's best interest if someone attained a God-like power, so she went and consumed the fruit. _

_Her name . . . was Ootsutsuki Kaguya._

_When it was all said and done . . . Kaguya now had the Power of a God, (but in reality it was the power of Nephilim's) she single handedly ended all conflicts._

_Thus was born, the first person who wielded chakra . . . a child bore from her, also had that power from birth._

_However the Shinju(Nephilim's), hell-bent on getting its chakra back, went berserk . . . Thus came Juubi came to be._

_The person who tamed it, was the son of Kaguya. His name . . . was Ootsutsuki Bagoromo . . . the founding father of all shinobi and the man that, in effect, taught the human's chakra . . . The one known as . . . _

_The sage of the six paths _

_Who later became the first jinchuriki, an Idea that intrigue the great demon king mundus._

_When his sons were born they gained some traits of his father but it wasn't the good ones._

_The first son, who was born, gained the demon eyes or the sage's eyes, so believed the humans, cursed with strong light that craves the lust of power. _

_The second son who was born, gained the angels body or the sage's body, so believed the humans, born with strong darkness but held great wisdom. _

_After the sage named his second son his successor, the first was stricken with jealousy and hatred over his father for not choosing him fought his younger brother for what was rightfully his._

_The elder brother's descendants, who would become the Uchiha clan, would continue this fight with the younger brother's descendants, the Senju clan._

_Thus ending in a cycle of hatred and war._

_._

_._

_._

_One day a demon named Sparda fell in love with an angel called Eva, the two had two twin boys, two twin boys being half demon and half angel. These two boys were Nephilim, hybrids. And the first twins of the Nephilim century._

_The first born Vergil, who took a total of seven years to give birth due to the rare occurrence of twins, then seven years later, came Dante the newborn._

_These are the children that will decide the future of the world._

* * *

_**Mission 1: Sons of Sparda**_

Their names were Vergil and Dante, sons of Sparda and Eva. Born on October 10 in different years, after Dante's birth, Mundus invaded Sparda's home in the sickly vessel form of Madara Uchiha. Eva opened the window for Sparda to escape safely with the children in the cost of her dear life.

Sparda sent off Vergil to an orphanage with his memory wiped clean, and Dante was done the same until he run into a problem.

Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked Konohagakure no Sato, released from Kushina due to giving childbirth to her daughter Mito Uzumaki, by the masked man claiming to be Madara but in reality he was the former student of the Yondaime Hokage Minato and thought by everyone deceased Obito Uchiha.

"Shit," swore the great Sparda.

"Wahhh!" The newborn Dante cried.

"There, there my son it's going to be alright," Sparda looked at Kyuubi no Kitsune now being teleported near him "Daddy just picked the wrong time to leave you."

Kyuubi then proceeded to let out a roaring shockwave at the incoming troops of Shinobi's that headed at his way, blowing them away like flies, scattering their weapons and themselves to nearby trees or the unfortunate the hard solid ground which caused them to go . . . well *Squish*

"Watch were you're roaring you goddamn bipedal fuck ball! You almost blew my sons little eardrums!" Sparda yelled, getting annoyed by the Kyuubi, but in reality he knew his name, Kurama.

He met him a very long time ago when Kurama was just a young tyke; he teased him for being an adorable cuddly foxy which got him blasted by the baby Imari's he threw at him, which Sparda dodged goofily. Sparda met the Rikudou sennin, at first Sparda called him Sage of the Six Packs by total accident which he apologized, but Rikudou sennin forgave him and said that he like that title better. They got good natured laughs from each other.

The Rikudou sennin was a really nice guy, at first Sparda thought that he was going to be this total mature and yet arrogant stuck-up asshole just like his mother. Seriously that woman just had to eat the damn fruit which GOD forbade humans not to eat, but nooooo she just had to eat it for everyone's best interest, sure she ended wars, but seriously Sparda was already working on that by preaching the humans and it was working for your damn information. Seriously all that hard work at betraying his former 'Boss' and taken the mantle as God's Densetsu no Makenshi (Legendary Dark knight) seemed for nothing. Sparda actually sended her note saying

_Hey you, yeah you,_

_Listen I know you ate the fruit of the Shinji's for everyone's best interest in ending the wars and conflicts, which I believe is total bullshit coming from you_

_Yeah I'm calling you a bitch, seriously all my work for nothing, I like to thank you for wasting my time by leaving a big size F**K YOU carved mountain that can be seen in your local via window in the front palace._

_Oh by the way if you start seeing dark clouds, animals running for their lives, nature going out of disorder or any type of bullshit you might consider Judgment day. It means the Shinji is Hell-bent on wanting his chakra back, way to go you ended one problem and then caused a bigger problem isn't that just great you just screwed your people all over again, good luck surviving!_

Anyway back to Kurama, yeah Sparda knew him and the entire tailed beasts, especially the bitchy Shukaku .

Sparda could have saved Kurama from being captured due to being pals, but Kurama had a huge ego and didn't want help from anyone. He was proud force of Nature, and you're wondering don't you mean Nephilim? But to be honest the tailed beast weren't sure if they were Nephilim's, they were something else more different, because when they were separated from the Juubi. Shouldn't they have attained a human form? No instead they took a more of a force of nature appearance and had the ability to manipulate the dark and light energy that surrounded them, which looked very Nephilim like for the beast to take control. But Sparda knew one thing though they were very powerful except *cough* Shukaku, Sparda could just squash him like an Ant. He was a very high ranked devil but it didn't count to the opponent like Gyuuki and Kurama, even his ego had limits.

But it was just amazing seeing a human, actually fighting a tailed beast even though it was impossible to defeat them. Until he was proven wrong when he met Hashirama Senju, the second strongest human Sparda had ever fought, and the second one who he lost. Sparda knew why he lost to the Rikudou sennin but why did he lose to his descendant, that is until he looked at Hashirama eyes he saw a burning will, a will to protect loved ones that he cared about. Sparda then finally found his light to fight when he found Eva, when the second demon and Angel war happened. Sparda rose in strength with that belief and bore him Marriage with Eva and two beautiful twin sons, but sometimes not all demons can have a happy ending. Mundus came knowing that his second son was about to be born and attacked him, in the vessel of Madara Uchiha.

So here he was running like a coward without even fighting him, but wouldn't let his wife sacrifice go in vain. He needed to get Vergil and Dante to safety.

"Look Kurama, I had a really bad day," Sparda walked and grabbed a nearby Katana. "And you just happened to be my prime target to bend my anger and frustration on."

Sparda dash in the speed level of that many Kage's would be envious off, unless you were Minato Namikaze and A the Yondaime Raikage. Sparda then threw baby Dante in the air, who giggled floating ten feet on the air.

"Drive! 1, 2," Sparda shouted as dark purple demonic energy oozed out of the blade, as he sent the lethal slash's across Kurama's face.

* * *

Minato standing on top of Gamabunta, was surprised when he saw dark purplish energy slashes hit the Kyuubi's face, which got the beast to stagger. And was that a baby giggling ten feet in the air? Never mind the importance is too defeat the Kyuubi and seal it away.

"Yo,"

"Gaahh!" was the words that escaped the fearful Yondaime Hokage.

"Hmm, you must be the Minato Namikaze," Sparda said observingly. "I thought you were going to be taller and more manly, but to be honest your kind of flaky."

Minato just couldn't be helped to be aggravated by those words, sure he looked kind of girly, but why does everyone say he looks flaky seriously what did he deserve to get such treatment. He was 5'11(179 cm) god damn it he took pride in his height, he was taller than Fugaku that's for sure who was 5'9 (175 cm) and was taller than most of his friends too.

Minato then looked at the man more closely, he had slick back white hair and was wearing a purple cloak hiding his body and he stood at the height of 6'2(189 cm). What caught Minato's eye was that he was carrying; a young child with unruly blonde hair just like himself except his was still quite short.

"Who are you?" questioned Minato even though it wasn't really the time to play twenty one question when there's a fox of hell-bending fury who his flanking the troop of Konoha shinobi's like flies.

"I really don't want to tell you but then again, I don't really care: Sparda," said the dark knight rather lazily.

"Nice to meet you, but why are you here?"

"I was going to drop my son in the orphanage to keep him safe from the people who want to kill me and him, but I just happened to pick a bad timing," he quite angrily.

"I see," Minato said, he wanted to ask more but that would just be delaying time and waste.

Kyuubi then gathered his chakra and shot down a massive bijudama, which the fourth acted quickly pulling out a Hiraishin Kunai transporting the attack to a safe location.

"Nice," Sparda commented as he transported Dante to safety. "I guess it's my turn!"

Sparda flew of top Gamabunta and released a barrage of demonic energy slashes. That staggered the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

The man that was hiding in deep forest, that stood in a good height 5'9(175 cm) was the self-proclaimed 'Madara', he had short spiky black hair. He wore a long hooded black cloak and a yellow-orange single eyed mask with a pattern that oddly resembled a facial scar, letting his sharingan exposed.

Obito Uchiha looked up at the upcoming intruder that attacked the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He narrowed his visible sharingan, and identified him as Sparda. "Hmm, I guess Mundus-san failed in getting the Nephilim spawns . . ."

Then suddenly he felt cold metal steel in his neck, 'Madara' looked behind an found the Yondaime Hokage, giving him a fierce glare.

"This needs to stop, now!" The Yondaime said.

'Hmm, I guess I'm going to be busy for now' thought 'Madara'.

* * *

Kyuubi raised his fist and slammed Sparda, creating spiderweb cracks on the ground. Sparda blocked the incoming hammer fist, with the poor excuse of sword which looked like it could shatter at any second.

"Damn," Sparda cursed. "Guess I need some Edge!"

Then what happened next, was the Kyuubi being bounced back. With no effort, no less.

In the hands of Sparda was not the katana he held a few minutes ago, but instead it was the Force Edge a sword that can cut through time and reality. The beloved demon-forged sword that Sparda greatly loved, and the blade that gravely wounded Mundus when Sparda defeated him and forced him to flee.

The mighty Kyuubi got up and growled heatedly at him. Kyuubi let out a bestial roar and gathered positive chakra and negative chakra, creating the famous Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball). The most famous and destructive technique the Biju's were known for.

Sparda didn't want that technique hitting near him, sure he could survive it but he will be heavily severed if that thing actually hits him. So Sparda had to stop that technique, because if he didn't, Konoha goes bye-bye.

Sparda spun his sword adding his demonic energy morphing the Force Edge to the Sword of Sparda. But that's not all that changed Sparda morphed into his demonic form. He looked slightly -larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils.

Sparda gathered raw demonic energy causing his sword glowing white with red hue. Sparda looked at Kyuubi and saw that he was almost done with the Bijūdama. Sparda made no haste and launched at the Kyuubi, drilling the earth beneath him like it was just water. Kyuubi was finished with the Bijūdama and began to compress it inside his mouth and began to release it but he was too late. Sparda already hit him, ripping his jaw causing the compressed Bijūdama blow up in front of his face.

If one could say the kill was very bloody, due Kyuubi was missing his head and his blood was everywhere. Well I guess there's no overkill like Biju kill.

Sparda still had good portion of his energy, but Kyuubi was already reforming his head in a fast rate. Sparda could fight Kyuubi for good amount of time but he knew one of them will tire and have to give in. Beating Mundus was one of the most challenging fights that Sparda had ever fought, due to dragging Mundus out of the hell gate. It was time like these Sparda wished that Kyuubi didn't had anything that made him a pain in the ass, especially for that amazing regeneration. So Sparda had one option left was too seal the Kyuubi in his sword along with his power and hide it deep where only his sons will know.

Sparda raised his sword absorbing the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Black looking vines spread all over his humongous body dragging him to the sword.

After a few seconds Kyuubi was fully sealed in the Force Edge. Sparda frowned as much he didn't want to seal Kurama, but he didn't have a choice because the fight will be too catastrophic and nature would be destroyed.

He just sighed and made his sword disappear and went to pick up his son Dante.

* * *

Sparda went and saw Minato slamming a Rasengan behind the back of his opponent. Sparda had to let n oh, because that seriously must have hurt. 'Hmm, I guess the rumors weren't all lies he really is strong."

Sparda then began to scale Minato's chakra and saw that he was indeed quite strong. It was amazing Sparda hadn't seen a strong shinobi for a long time and he was still quite young.

After 'Madara' finished his praise over the Yondaime Hokage, he teleported away. Absorbing himself that look to be a black hole.

Minato then saw Sparda approach him carrying his son, who was sleeping soundly. "Hey, I see you won your match."

"Than – " Minato was about to acknowledge the praise until hit him. "Wait! What about the village? Did Kyuubi destroyed it?"

Sparda saw Minato's worried expression and couldn't helped but to let out a smile. "Your village is safe and the Kyuubi is sealed."

Minato's eyes widen and asked, "How!?"

Sparda summoned his sword, the Force Edge, "He's right here."

"You sealed him inside a sword, amazing," Minato couldn't be helped to say in wonder. "This is great and all, but I just can't let you leave with it you know."

To be honest Minato wanted to turn a blind eye and let Sparda leave with the Kyuubi, but there was problem's in doing that. One, was he didn't knew Sparda very well and he was still weary of him, because sometimes you can never know a man's motive until you know him quite well by having a proper conversation. Two: As much this hurted him to say but Konoha needed the Kyuubi, not as weapon but as a leverage of fear to rival village like Iwa and Kumo. Especially Kumo, due to now having their perfect jinchuuriki Killer Bee. So he really couldn't just let Sparda leave with the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Sparda saw Minato's display of emotion and couldn't blame him, so he decided to struck Minato a deal. "How about this I'll let you have half of the Kyuubi's chakra, and I will hide the other half in somewhere secret were only you and my son will know, since I won't be alive to see the day."

Minato looked surprised, he enjoyed the idea so agreed away knowing how to do this, but he somehow wondered what was Sparda talking about.

"Very well I will seal the half of the power in my son, if only you adopt him," Sparda said.

"Noo!" Minato said rather hotly. "How can let you seal the Kyuubi in your own son, when I can't even ask you to seal it in my own daughter. That's wrong it's my duty as the Hokage to make the sacrifices, even though it will hurt me badly."

Sparda saw Minato's eyes and saw the fire that burned brightly, yeah he remembered those eyes all right. Ootsutsuki Bagoromo had those eyes, Senju Hashirama had those eyes, now Minato Namikaze had the same eyes that Sparda held great respect.

"You know if I had met you earlier, I would actually like to have a spar with you," Sparda then went grim. "But I'm running out of time."

Minato nodded and grabbed Sparda shoulder teleporting to his safe house and prepare the sealing ritual to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his daughter.

* * *

Kushina was resting cradling her daughter, until she saw a yellow flash, that it belong to her husband Minato Namikaze but he wasn't alone he seemed to brought a long a good looking man that was taller than Minato and he seemed to be cradling a child.

Minato approached her caressed her beloveds cheek.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but this is the only way," he said solemnly"

Kushina didn't like that look but she wanted to protest, she wanted to protest saying that she will become the jinchuriki. But she knew Minato will just nag her about being too weak. So she bit her lip letting her tears roll.

Minato picked up Mito and walked forward with Sparda outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to use my son as the host, this is your only chance I'm giving you now." Sparda said.

"No matter how much you give me the option, I will still say no," Minato said letting his tears roll.

"Hmm, I thought shinobi weren't supposed to show emotions,"

"That's a stupid notion. I'm human dammit! How can I hide my emotions, I'm not a machine!"

Sparda smirked, he knew he was leaving his son in good hands. With a man like Minato he had nothing to worry about.

And so Sparda hefted his blade releasing the Yang version of the Kyuubi no Yoko, while Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of him to keep it still. Minato then summoned a sealing altar and put Mito in the cradle. He began to perform the Eight trigrams seal hand signs in rapid succession.

Kyuubi knew what the Yondaime was doing and started to trash making Gamabunta to stumble on his hold. Kyuubi drew his massive arm and went to claw baby Mito.

"No!" Minato said, defending Mito with his life but didn't felt the incoming stab through his body. Minato went back and saw that the Kyuubi's hand was stabbed by five large dark purple chakra swords, or so what he believed. He was amazed and curious on how to perform that amazing technique, maybe he will add on one of his notes along with the unfinished elemental Rasengan.

"Hey! I know this looks awesome but these sword won't stay forever you know!" Sparda yelled.

Minato nodded and finally performed the final hand sign and Kyuubi was final sealed in baby Mito.

"Finally that's finally over," Sparda said letting the summoned sword disappear. "I guess I should be leaving but before I go, here's the location on where I will be hiding my sword

Minato grabbed the paper and his eyes widen, It was genius place no one will think to hide it there, no one wouldn't even bat and eyelash.

"Also would you mind adopting him. I know it's asking a lot, but it would make me happy that my son is in good hands." Sparda said.

"Of course I will, is debt that I can repay for a man who saved my life," Minato said with a smile grabbing baby Dante. "What's his name?"

"It's best if you don't know, he will be safer that way," Sparda said.

"I see,"

"Oh by the way that guy in the mask wasn't Madara, he was a phony, but he's no push over though," Sparda said making Minato look in shock. "But I will tell you this, the real Madara is very much alive, so I suggest you train very hard Minato Namikaze, here I hope that learning this technique will help you on becoming stronger."

"What do you mean?" Minato said confusedly, but Sparda disappeared leaving a note and a box behind. "What did he mean. . ."

Minato then put baby Dante next to Mito and went to pick the objects his friend Sparda left behind.

Minato opened the box first thing he saw was a red jewel necklace with a black leather strap and the next thing he saw was two weird L-shaped weapons with stylized grips twisting into sharp points. Near the bore of each L-shaped weapons were engravings of scrollwork and also looked to be sporting a ring hammer. The only difference one gun was milky white while the other was obsidian black. Minato then saw engravings of gold saying Ebony and Ivory.

Minato held Ivory and pointed it to a nearby tree, he then pulled the trigger quite hard. He was shocked when he felt a good amount of his chakra drained and blasted the tree, which mad the children cry. Minato eyed a t the weapon quite protectively and put back next to Ebony.

Then Minato pulled out a red trench coat that was ¾-length with zippers and a buckle around the waist and had a brown leather strap combined across his back and had holsters around that looked to be where the L-shaped weapons should go.

Minato had to admit the coat really looked cool, and then saw a note tag hanging loosely, which Minato grab and proceeded to read.

_Give these to my son when he becomes a man, also give him the necklace later though he'll need it_

_By his father Sparda._

Minato smiled and put it back into the box respecting Sparda's wishes. Finally he grabbed the note that was across the box and read it, curious on what it was.

_How to make Summoning swords for dummies 101_

A massive sweat drop formed on Minato's head, but shrugged and put it on his pocket.

"Yondaime!" Minato heard.

He saw Hiruzen and two other Ninja's accompanying him.

"What happened Minato! Where is the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen said.

"Ah, Sarutobi-san, it's a long story but I wish only to speak it with you, the other ninja must leave." Minato said.

* * *

**That's a wrap people hope you enjoyed the chapter, hope for your good reviews and ideas, I won't accept all but I will only think about it. Man I hope this story satisfy you guys, because I'm really getting into the plot of it. The first will fallow canon slightly but the other arcs will not I like to thank Kenchi618 for giving me inspiration for originality. Seriously read his stories, they are the best Fanfics about Naruto I have ever read. their the Beast's. Anyway so yeah no flames or Hater comments.**

* * *

**Nephilim-** Like it said in the story Naruto/Dante will be a Nephilim. But everything will be different Naruto will display more demon inherited powers while Vergil will show angelic powers, to make them different, you like twins.

**The Trigger- **there will be THREE triggers. One will be the devil trigger wher Naruto/Dante will look like his DMC3 form the only difference his red skin will be glowing brightly red. The Angel trigger will look like the DmC reboot serious, Naruto's hair will look spiked up white with red hue like his Kurama Yang form. The Nephilim Trigger will be a combination of the two triggers I presented you guys, it will look like Nero's devil trigger, Having the devil avatar and the spiky white angel trigger hair.

**Harem-** I'm not sure if I will make one in the future, so don't get your hopes on choosing on who to pick because the decision is all me and I won't make this ultra-Harem either, it will be small three or two girls right about there. No I wont add Hinata into the Harem nor Sakura, so don't ask me!

**Characters- **Devil May Cry characters will be appearing in the story line, but I do not know how many, but Trish will appear and know she won't look like Dante's mother in this crossover(She is a redhead-Eva). Characters from other series will be appearing in this story line because I don't like creating OC's(Not my style).

**The Plot- **This arc will live to the name of 'Awakening' where Naruto starts learning about his heritage little by little. He will have the Rebellion but cant make it appear in the real world due not knowing how to do it (It comes like a defense mechanism, when he enters Limbo). The story will be interesting as possible to appeal you guys, but the development will take some childhood bonding between Mito, Minato and Kushina.

**The Rebellion- **The rebellion will look like the DmC version, but it's the sleep mode. When Naruto fully awakens his power it will transform to the badass sword we all know and loved back in the day.

**Vergil-** DmC and the DMC Vergil's attitudes will be mixed. He will have his sense of honor and catch praise of 'Might controls everything' and Will be levelheaded and kind on his DmC form but he will eventually defect, because a Devil May Cry series is not a Devil May Cry if the brothers clash their views, but that will be in the end when they kill Mundus. He will have his DMC3 hair and his DmC clothes.

**Dante/Naruto- **Naruto and Dante's attitude will be combined. He will compassionate, naïve, and smart when it comes to battle like the Naruto counterpart and rebellious, flirty, arrogant (not Uchiha arrogant), brash, cocky like the Dante the counterpart.

* * *

**Naruto Skill List in the later Future**

**Abilities **

Jump **[Naruto jumps]** – Air Hike **[Naruto forms a demonic platform under his feet to reach new heights]** - Enemy Step **[Naruto uses enemy as stepping stone to reach higher air]**

Demon Star **[Naruto uses Demonic energy to create a mid-air platform from which can kick off and move him horizontally through the air to long distances]**

Evade **[Evades enemy attacks with dashes and rolls] – **Demonic Evade (DmC)** [Naruto makes a quick stop of time an rolls away from harm leaving a trail red smoke]**

Dash **[Moves in the speed of wind] **Double Dash** [Moves in the speed sound] **Triple Dash** [Moves in supersonic speed] **

Air Trick **[Teleports away or forward to short distances] **

Devil Trigger** [A manifestation of Naruto's/Dante's true power. Attack power and endurance are greatly increased by 10x.]**

Angel Trigger **[A manifestation of Naruto's/Dante's true power. Speed and reflex are greatly increased by 10x.]**

Nephilim Trigger **[Is the combined manifestation of the devil and Angelic trigger which greatly boost Naruto's/Dante's Power by 20X]**

**The Rebellion**

Hacker **[A quick four slash combo]**

Breaker (DMC original Combo) **[A quick and Powerful three hit combo]**

Death Coil **[A combo perfect for attacking surrounding enemies]**

Round Thrust (DMC4) **[Damages enemies surrounding Naruto, and Pierce the final target with massive stabs]**

Aerial Rave (DMC4) **[Dante delivers a series of aerial slashes]**

Roulette **[A deadly spin that lifts Naruto, and his target, higher into the air]**

Hightime **[Naruto launches opponent into air, can chose to follow up after]**

Helmbreaker **[Naruto delivers a devastating overhead strike upon his foes]**

Drive **[Releases a powerful shockwave of devil energy toward distant foes]** - Overdrive **[Two additional shockwaves to Drive attack]**

Round Trip **[Naruto throws his blade and is able to call it back returning like a boomerang]**

Stinger **[Covers great distance with high speed lunging stab]** - Trillion Stabs **[A blinding flurry of lightning fast stabs]**

Prop **[Spin Rebellion at propeller-like speeds and earn your opponent some frequent flier miles]** -Shredder **[After launching an enemy with Prop, Naruto slice and dice his foe with the rapidly spinning blade]**

Joker (DMC4 Dance Macabre) **[Unleashes a streaming barrage of sword slashes that dance around their doomed targets with breakneck speed]**

Driller (Devil Trigger form) **[Lunges with a supersonic Stinger, powered with demonic energy]**

**Ebony & Ivory**

Shoot **[Naruto shoots a rapid fire of Chakra bullets]**

Rainstorm **[Naruto rains down a hail of Chakra bullets upon his enemies]**

Invert Rainstorm **[Naruto delivers a hail of Chakra bullets while spinning up into the air]**

Charge **[By infusing bullets with accumulated Demonic energy, they are capable of delivering even more damage]**

**Inheritance Ability**

Sparda 

Master Swordsmen's and weapons users. Huge Chakra coils, Strong physical body's

Quicksilver

Time Lag **[Send out a dimensional time-rift wave that slows down your enemies while giving you ultra-high speed. Also, it can only last for a few minutes due the heavy depletion of demonic energy]**

Time Stop **[Stops time completely for a few seconds; It also renders him completely tired once he uses the technique]**


End file.
